The Power of the Grey Queen
November 11th, 12:50 PM Wildomar, Elsinore High School Boys Locker Room Leo: He pulls his shirt on, another crappy class where all the coaches do is make them "wog" around the track for 45 minutes. He stretches slightly, waiting for the bell to ring so he can just head to his next class. Leo is suddenly slammed into his lock, causing him to drop all his stuff. Blake: We saw you with Mandy Lane. He's the main linebacker for the football team. He's tall and strong, probably almost 300lbs, and pretty much the strongest guy at the entire school, usually bullying pretty much everyone who isn't part of the football team into getting whatever he wants. He pats Leo on the back again with enough force to push him against his locker. He motions to Ricky and a few other guys from the football team who share his PE period with him. Leo: ...So what? He pushes Blake's arm away. She doesn't even talk to me. He picks up some of his stuff off of the ground. Ricky: He walks up and helps Leo with his stuff on the floor. Real sorry, buddy. We thought you were hitting on our girl Mandy. He stands up and holds out his binder. Here. Leo: He shakes his head. ...Why aren't you dating her if she's... You're girl? Blake: No, dweeb. She's "Our" girl. As in all of us make sure that wimps like you stay the hell away from her. She's way too hot for some piss stain like you, got it? Leo: What the fuck? Ricky: He shoves Leo into Blake so he can grab him. You sound like you have a problem with our little setup. Leo: Blake wraps one arm around him like an iron grip. Leo struggles slightly. Get the fuck off of me! Everyone in the locker room has started to stare at them now. Shane: One of the spiky haired football players takes out a baseball bat from his locker. Anyone who isn't about to get the shit knocked out out of them should leave the locker room. Right now. Ricky turns to look a few of the students, they quickly grab their stuff and bolt out of the locker room. Lucas: He rolls his eyes, dragging his backpack behind him. Be sure to clean up after your gay orgy, I don't want to slip on any of your fluids. Blake: Get the fuck outta here Vera before I use your face to beat the shit out of Connor here. He holds Leo tighter. As Lucas is walking away after his remark he bumps into the tallest football player on the team, at least 6'6, brown skinned and more muscular than fat. Look at how short he is. He snorts and pushes him down onto the dirty locker room floor. Ricky: Should've left when you had the chance, Vera. He picks him off the ground, using his muscular arm to hold him in place almost a few inches off the floor. One of the football players closes the locker room door. The coach is outside away from everyone. Lucas: You're fucking up my shirt. He's looking at the guy with complete apathy. He's even chewing nicotine gum. So like, do what you're gonna do before you ruin it. One minute later Lucas and Leo are having their bodies held up over the two toliets, the jocks lowering their heads down into the water while they flush the toliet. Leo: Why the fuck are you doing this?! He's struggling to get free. Lucas: You're gonna fuck up my hair. He's not really struggling, but a wisp of smoke is rising from the corner of his mouth. I hope you homos run a salon too. Leo: Will you shut the fuck up!? You're just making it worse! Shane: The twin won't shut his mouth. Ricky: He won't keep it open for much longer... He opens up the third stall door. The jocks carry Lucas's body into it and dip his head into the water. The toilet is covered in stains and full of piss and toilet paper. The toilet explodes, steamy nastiness blasts out of the stall and the jock stumbles backwards. Lucas: He stands up, coughing smoke from his mouth as he walks out of the stall. His eyes are closed in fury. Ricky: He shakes his head and looks around confused for a second before he sees Lucas walking away, Where do you think you're going?! We're not done with you! Lucas: He turns and looks at Ricky, pulling the hair from his face. Beat the shit out of Leo, or whatever. Meet me after school and then me and my brother will curb stomp your asses. Alright? He grabs his pack and drags it towards the showers. As Lucas turns around to leave he once again bumps into the tallest jock. He headbutts him, causing him to blackout. He barely hears laughing and snorting as everything goes dark. Lucas starts to come to. The sound that wakes him up isn't anyone's voice but the distant sound of the final bell of the school day. It doesn't take long for Lucas to realize he had his underwear hooked to the flagpole and raised up. A few yards away from him he sees Leo was duct taped to the school monument, completely naked. Lucas: He lets out a guttural groan and begins to struggle for a moment before reaching into his pants and tear his briefs in several places. He falls off of the flagpole and his eyes go wide, realizing his mistake as his slams into the grass. Smoke rises from around his face for a moment before he stands back up. He fixes his pants, pulling them up slightly as he turns to look at most of his underwear still strung up at the top of the flag pole. He walks towards the school parking lot, limping slightly as he silently fumes. He passes by Leo just as he starts to wake up. Leo: What... What the fuck... He struggles against the duct tape. Hey! Yuri-Lucas! Whatever the fuck -Get me off of here! Hey! Lucas keeps walking. HEY! Please! Lucas just flips him off as he limps towards the parking lot. People start filling out of the school. People are pointing and laughing at him, Mandy Lane: She walks quickly out of school, wanting to go check on Isaac, after a moment she stops, realizing that everyone is rushing towards the front of the school and laughing at something. There's an obvious commotion. She easily pushes through the crowd up towards the ring of people. Some random student is laughing really hard, and then stops as Mandy pushes him out of the way. Hey turns to look at her. Hey! -Oh. Sorry Mandy Lane. S-sorry. Mandy Lane: She ignores him, staring at Leo. Leo: He just wants to die, and Mandy can see it on his face. Leena: She comes walking out with the janitor, security guard, and principal. The students part quickly and everyone starts to scatter. She walks up next to Mandy, crossing her arms. Your jock friends are pretty great guys, huh? She looks over at Mandy as the staff cuts Leo loose and wraps him in a towel. Mandy Lane: They're not my friends. The fire alarm goes off, catching both Leena and Mandy's attention. Mrs. Adler comes running into view. Someone has started a fire in the parking lot! Call 911!!! All of the kids, including Leena and Mandy start running for the parking lot as the staff helps Leo towards the nurse's office. Lucas: He's standing there as Leena runs up next to him. Yuri is already there. Lucas puts another strip of nicotine gum in his mouth and starts chewing. Ahead of them is are two completely incinerated cares, the tops of which look almost melted. Leena: Please tell me you didn't do this. She grabs Lucas's shoulder. Lucas: He shrugs. I didn't do anything. Ever. Yuri: He runs his hand through his hair in shock while looking at the fires. Fuck, Lucas. He turns around to see everyone rushing over to see. Mandy Lane: She walks up next to them. You set their cars on fire? Lucas: He looks at Mandy. What? No. They were already on fire. Mandy Lane: She narrows her eyes and she says in a cruel voice. ...They deserve it. Leena: Agreed. She and Mandy look at one another for a moment. Blake: MY CAR! He runs into the parking lot. Yuri: You set the jock's cars on fire? What'd they do to you?... Lucas: I didn't do anything. He rubs his neck and straightens his pants again. Let's get outta here. There's fire engine sirens in the distance. Yuri: Yeah... He picks up his backpack and leaves with his brother. Leena: I'll give you guys a ride. She turns and follows them as the crowd gathers. A few of the staff run into the parking lot with extinguishers. About thirty minutes later Leo and Mandy Lane are standing outside of Isaac's house. Leo: He looks pretty banged up. Mandy completely ignoring him the entire way here not really helping his ego or situation. Mandy Lane: She rings the doorbell. Isaac: He opens the door thinking it's only Leo but when he sees Mandy he keeps the door closed halfway so she won't see his black eye. Uh... Mandy Lane: She narrows her eyes slightly, pushing the door open slightly so she can see his eye. ...Did they beat you up that badly? Leo: He's just quiet. Isaac: He keeps the door in place but sighs after a moment and lets the door move so she can see his face. I'm okay...It's just a bruise. Isaac: He looks past Mandy and sees Leo. Leo? What happened? Leo: They taped me up to the school monument. He leaves out the naked part. Isaac: Ricky and his friends? Leo: He nods slowly. Mandy Lane: I'm going to make sure this stops. She turns and heads back to the school. Leo: He looks at Mandy. ...What? Isaac: Mandy Lane. Wait, don't do anything dangerous! He steps outside and closes the door behind him, following her. Mandy Lane: She ignores them, running across the street towards the school. There's still fire engines parked down the street, the smell of burnt rubber in the air. A towards the parking lot is still a few kids, but mainly the football team. Blake and two other guy's cars were utterly incinerated, even the fire dept. was having trouble putting out the flames. Ricky's car was left untouched though, mostly because Lucas didn't know which car was his. She walks up to the group of jocks. What's wrong with you? Blake is off to the side with Stacy trying to comforting him, You beat the shit out of two guys just because I talked to them?! She pushes Ricky in the chest. They're mostly out of line of sight of the adults, because of an ambulance and smaller firetruck parked at the edge of the parking lot and the school staff telling them to stay behind them earlier. Ricky: Two guys? What are you... He looks towards the remains of the cars and remembers the explosion in the bathroom. Blake! He runs up to him. Mandy Lane: She grabs Ricky's arm and tries to pull him to face her. Deal with your boyfriend later! You stay away from Isaac! Ricky: He stops and looks at her. Stay away from who?... Mandy Lane: The guy who does all of your homework so that you can play your little football game every week. Ricky: You spent three hours with that nerd and you're sticking up for him now? He crosses his arms. Mandy Lane: I'm sticking up for me too. Stay the fuck away from me from now on, and keep your meat hooks off of the people I decide to hang out with! Ricky: You hear that everyone? Mandy Lane fell in love with a fucking nerd. All the popular kids seem to look at Mandy Lane, some of them beginning to whisper to each other. The boys, in shock, that she could like someone as nerdy and weak as Isaac. Mandy Lane: What a massive hit to your ego that I'd rather be with him than you and you group of idiots, huh? Blake: So what are you going to do Mandy? Mandy Lane: What? Blake: He stands up, turning to look at her and he shrugs slightly. I'm just going to beat his ass even harder. What the fuck are you going to do about it? Mandy. Lane? Mandy Lane: She takes a step back from him. Ricky: We're gonna do more than beat his ass. He looks at Blake. Her geeky boyfriend was the one who set your car on fire. Mandy Lane: You go anywhere near him and I'll... Blake: You'll do what? He pushes her out of the way and she falls to the ground. Yell at me? He walks into the parking lot. Shane: Tell'er Blake! Nobody messes with us and gets away with it! Austin: The tallest jock snorts and laughs. Not even a little girl like Maaandy Lane. Mandy Lane: She gets up and glares at all of them. After a moment she turns away and walks quickly towards her car, obviously angry she starts it up and drives out of the parking lot. Isaac: He's watching from a safe distance, he's both furious and sad that he wasn't able to do anything about Blake pushing Mandy down. What are we gonna do, Leo? Leo: He just shakes his head, turning and walking back towards Isaac's house. What can we do? He's obviously angry, but like he says, there's nothing the two of them can really do. Later that night at Samson's place... Leo: He looks pale, he's still embarrassed about what happened today and doesn't really even want to be here. Leena: She looks kind of bored, as the game isn't really going her way tonight. Her Ranger keeps losing rolls on everything and has taken a beating all night so far. Samson: Ah I'm sorry, love. Your ranger isn't strutting her stuff today is she? The oldest of them in the group, who doesn't go to their highschool since he already graduated last year. He has wavy hair that goes down his shoulders with a red bandana around his head he puts on for goodluck. Chin up, you're not out of the game yet. He smiles as his roll heals Lenna's ranger for all her health. Leena: She sighs, I should've rolled a witch class. Maggie: There is no witch class. She's wearing a little red dress and has a red bow in her blonde hair. Leena: Yeah, well there should be. Isaac: Your agility saved you from that boulder five turns ago. He rolls his dice. A witch isn't fast enough to levitate a boulder, even at her best. Leena: She mutters to herself. I can levitate a damn boulder... Isaac: He sighs and writes something down on his graph paper. Samson: He notices Isaac, Leo's and Leena's mood. Why's everyone so down tonight? Com'on speak up. Maggie: Wasn't there a fire at your guys school today? Leo: He looks to the side. Leena: She leans back. Some jock's cars got incinerated. Samson: Incinerated? Love, you would need a military grade flamethrower to incinerate a car. Leena: She mutters slightly. Well I apparently know one of those... Maggie: What? Leena: Some guy burned up the Jock's cars. She shrugs. Isaac: He adjusts his glasses. As incredible as it was to see the jock's cars destroyed...It does worry me that someone at school has the means to do such a thing. Samson: It sounds like the football team may have ticked off a little terrorist that goes to your school. Very awesome but also...very dangerous. Leo: They don't know who did it, do they? Leena: Nope. No leads... So who is rolling? Samson: Maggie, Love. It's your turn. Maggie: Oh. She grabs her dice. Alright, here we go... She rolls the dice. It lands on moderate rolls. So... What does that even mean? Isaac: Leo needs to roll against you otherwise his fortress will be destroyed. Leo: Huh? Oh... He garbs his dice and rolls. He gets a perfect roll. Critical success. Maggie: Aww... She sighs and crosses her arms over her chest. Isaac: His black eye twitches a little from pain. Aah....It still hurts. Maggie: She tries to ignore his bruised eye. ...Well umm. I hope it gets better. Isaac: He sighs. The jocks think I was the one who set their car on fire. Leo: You weren't even at school today. Isaac: I don't have a doctor's note either and I live right by the school. Leena: No one is going to believe that you set the cars on fire Isaac. Maggie: Yeah, you wouldn't hurt a fly. Samson: Setting two cars on fire is serious shit, mate. You're gonna need to clear your name. Isaac: I'm not worried about that. I'm worried if I go to school again that I'm gonna get beaten to a pulp! Leena: She sighs and sits back. They can't just beat you up. Just tell the VP or something. Leo: The VP doesn't do anything. You go telling her and that's just going to make it worse. Isaac: He lets his forehead fall on his arm on the table. What am I gonna do?... Leena: She leans back, trying to think if she could get Lucas and Yuri to do anything. She remembers the cars Lucas burned earlier and thinks that they'd probably go overboard. Maggie: So umm... Maybe we should stop for now? It's getting kind of late. Samson: No worries, love. We can stop here. He stands up and walks over to the counter in the basement, grabbing a soda near the bowl of chips before sitting back down. Leo: I'm gonna head home. He grabs his figuring and dice. You need a ride Isaac? Isaac: He nods and quickly puts all his things away into a small case. I'll see everyone later. Goodnight. He gives everyone a small wave. Leena: Later Isaac. Maggie: Try to keep out of trouble. Samson: You ever need somewhere to lay low, mate, you know you're always welcome here. Isaac: He smiles a little. Thanks, guys. He walks upstairs with Leo. They're driving down the street in front of the school. Leo: What are we going to do about this? We pissed off the entire team. Isaac: Maybe I can convince my mom to switch schools again... Leo: He turns into the driveway to Isaac's house. Mandy Lane: She's standing in front of the car, holding something large and red, like a box. She looks tired, her hair is messed up. Isaac: He sees the figure standing in front of garage and immediately realizes it's Mandy. Mandy Lane? He opens his door and steps out. Leo: He jumps out of the car without turning it off. Are you alright? Mandy Lane: She heaves the giant red thing onto the hood of his car. Let's talk. She looks at Leo and then Isaac. Can we go inside? Isaac: He looks at the red box. What is that? Mandy Lane: She pulls it back up. It's a book. A special kind of book. Isaac: I don't think anyone's allowed inside this late. Is it okay if we talk out here? He looks from the book to Mandy. Mandy Lane: Fine. She walks around the side of the house towards the side gate, out of the cars lights. Over here then. She drops the book on the ground, lays her jacket down and sits on it. Isaac: He looks at Leo and follows her. Leo: He sits down across from her, ...So... Umm... What is this? Mandy Lane: She unhinges a latch on the large book and opens it. The text in the book looks strange for a moment. It's a special book. Isaac: I don't understand. What is this book for? I've never seen anything like it. He takes a closer look, adjusting his glasses. Mandy Lane: Alright. You guys play all those fantasy games, Dungeons and Demons. Whatever. They have those... Tomes? Tomes. Magic spell books or, you know, whatever! You know what I'm talking about right? Isaac: He suddenly doesn't like where this is going but he nods slowly. Mandy Lane: This... This is one of those, but real. Leo: ...Real? He looks at Isaac. Mandy are you ok? Isaac: Where...where did you find this tome? Mandy Lane: A library. Isaac: He doesn't respond to that and just looks at Leo, concerned. Leo: ...A library? Mandy Lane: It doesn't matter. This is the key to our problem. No more being tied up to the school monument. No more black eyes. No more being disregarded like a little girl and forced to date whoever they say. Isaac: He looks down at the book. How is this book going to fix all that? Mandy Lane: It's magic! Leo: He looks to the side. Mandy Lane: I know it sounds insane, but I've seen things the last week that you two wouldn't believe. This book... It's what we need! Just believe me! Isaac: I'll give it a chance if you think it'll help, Mandy Lane. Leo: He sighs. Mandy Lane: She flips to the front of the book. The writing looks like strangely jumbled english. Isaac: How does it work? He looks up at her. Mandy Lane: We read... Something. At the front here. Leo: It's in like... Greek... Or something? How are we supposed to read that? Mandy touches the book, and the letters light up and seem to melt to form english sentences. He blinks a few times. ...Umm... What? Isaac: He tries reading the first few words he sees. Mandy Lane: There's a passage at the front of the book that Mandy starts reading out loud as Isaac is reading it in his head. "Among the sleep she sends her few. At the time of night she shines. Chosen and meager are we who read from her words. It is only when are all great things are nothing that she is everything. From the night sky she falls with starry eyes. Here maw a black chasm, her touch a glacier, her claws as silver, her eyes of poison. She who has fallen will be she who will rise. Astreiya, the grey queen who seeks to once again rule the sky." She looks up at the two of them. Isaac: He looks up at Mandy and then at Leo. Leo: So umm... This is weird... I don't know about this... Mandy Lane: Why are you such a little bitch? She slams her hand on the page. It's right here in front of you, but you're too scared to take the step. Isaac: What's the next step?... Mandy Lane: She flips to the next page. ...A ritual. We can summon Astreiya's power and bind it to us, but it requires three people. Isaac: I've never heard of anyone named Astrieya before but I trust you, Mandy Lane. If you think this will work I'll try it. Mandy Lane: It will work. Leo: What makes you so sure? Mandy Lane: Because of the place I got it from. She runs her hand over the page. Either of you have a knife? Isaac: He nervously shakes his head. Leo: He sighs, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small pocket knife. H-here. She grabs it from him and flips it open, slicing her hand open almost immediately. She holds it out over the book. Isaac: His eyes widen. What-what are you doing? Mandy Lane: You say these words. She squeezes her hand over a circular rune that's on the page and blood drips into it. We call upon the power of the Grey Queen. Grant us your strength. Grant us your power. She repeats it several times, as she does there seems to be another voice speaking along with her, saying something in a strange language. She suddenly stops and holds the knife out to Isaac. To finish the ritual both of you need to do it too. Isaac: He thinks he's hearing things when he hears the other voice, becoming a little freaked out. Uhm...Uh... Mandy Lane: Take it. The power is in your grasp, you just need to reach out and take it for yourself. Her voice changes slightly, seeming almost to echo a bit. Take the knife. Become strong. Isaac: He shakily reaches out to grab the knife. Leo: I don't like this... Isaac... Mandy Lane: Say the words and you won't have to be afraid anymore... None of us will. She looks at Leo. Don't you want to get back at them. Teach them a lesson. Give them a taste of their own medicine... Isaac: They're gonna kill me, Leo... He grabs the knife from Mandy. I need to at least try... He points the knife down towards his palm. Leo: He looks from Isaac to Mandy. Mandy Lane: They stole your clothes and taped you to the front of the school. Everyone laughed. Everyone made fun of you, and you're too scared to get back at them? Leo starts to look angry, the day's events flooding back. Isaac: He lowers the knife and quickly cuts his hand before he changes his mind. He winces in pain but quickly holds his bloody hand over the book. He holds the knife out to Leo. Leo: He grabs it, taking a breath and then cutting his hand, holding it over the book next to Isaac's. Mandy Lane: We call upon the Grey Queen. Grant us your strength. Grant us your power. She looks at both of them, intending for them to repeat it. Isaac: He looks from Leo's hand to his own and then back to the tome in front of them. We call upon the power of the Grey Queen. Grant us your strength. Grant us your power. Leo: He chants along with the two of them. They chant it almost ten times, when suddenly the book lights up. The runed circle shines a white light up through their hands. It's exceedingly painful but none of them can pull their hand away, like it's trapped there. Mandy Lane: Grey Queen Astreiya, we seek your power and favor! Astreiya: There's a low rubbling that comes from within the book. You will have it... The book slams shut and the three of them are pushed backwards.